


A Vision in Grey

by ChronicCatalina



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, a little smut, enough playfulness to make you blush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/pseuds/ChronicCatalina
Summary: After an evening of activities with John that involved having your clothes off, you decided to try on some of his pieces of the Peaky Blinders uniform. Impressions ensue.





	A Vision in Grey

**Author's Note:**

> just to be clear the word grey here is actually only referring to the color, not the other family name

John’s grip left indentations on your hips as he thrust into you with all he was worth. Moaning in sync with his pleasured grunts, you clutched him closer as the climax took you. Your bodies rocked together through the finish and then he collapsed on you with that firm chest that you loved so much.

He eventually rolled off, running a hand through his hair. “Still fuckin’ good.”

You hummed in contentment. There was alcohol still flowing through your veins that warmed your skin where John was no longer touching. You pressed a kiss to his shoulder before glancing around the room, relishing in the quiet.

When your eyes landed on something across the room, a wicked idea sprung to your mind. As John turned to light a cigarette, you slipped from the bed and sauntered your naked form over to where his clothes lay.

You shrugged on his long grey trenchcoat and put the bladed cap on your head just so. Clearing your throat, you struck a pose.

“Look at me now, I’m a bonafide Shelby.”

He looked up and smirked at the sight of you. “You’re a regular vision, love. Might let you keep the getup.”

“Really?” you drawled. “Then I could come along to help you with your dirty work. It’d throw people off to see a girl in all this.”

“It’s kinda throwin’ me off now.” He was eyeing you as hungrily as the first night you met.

As tempted as you were to retreat to him and start round two, you weren’t done having your fun yet. Letting your eyelids drop, you mimed taking a long drag of a cigarette and blowing the smoke at the ceiling.

“Check this out. I’m Tommy Shelby and I’m gonna make important decisions by meself. You just do what the fuck I tell you, _eh_?”

John barked out a laugh. “Jesus that’s good. Don’t let ‘im hear you doing that.”

You giggled proudly. Bringing your finger up to act as Arthur’s mustache, you lowered your voice to his gruff tone. “By order of the Peaky _fookin’_ Blinders! Ain’t that right, John-boy?”

John had made the mistake of taking a swig of whiskey and barely swallowed it before doubling over. He waved the bottle in the air at your antics.

“You been fucking saving these or something?”

“Maybe. You boys aren’t that hard to figure out.”

“What, you gonna do me, too?”

You shrugged innocently before tilting the cap to the left like he always did. You even found his little jar of toothpicks and stuck one in the corner of your mouth.

“Couldn’t forget about that bastard John Shelby,” you taunted. “Swaggering around and knocking the lights out of anyone who says a cross word against him.”

He tipped his chin up. “Yeah that’s right.”

“And sometimes he ain’t as good a shot as he thinks he is.”

“Oi. Watch it, woman.”

You were beaming when you retorted, “Or what, you gonna try to shoot me?”

“Alright. _That’s_ it.”

You squealed as he chased you around the room with a smile as big as yours, finally catching you against the wall and spinning you around to face him.

“I oughta take this back.” He slipped his cap back to its rightful place on his head. “Just like you oughta take back those lies about me.”

“I only meant when you were drunk, John-boy,” you cooed.

He laughed and shook his head. “And stop callin’ me that. I don’t wanna be thinkin’ about my brothers right now.”

“Why’s that?”

Instead of answering, he took the pick out of your mouth and crushed you into a kiss. You sighed into it, loving the feel of his soft lips on yours again. His hands started roaming, too, but they were just squeezing on the outside of the trenchcoat.

When he started kissing down your neck, you breathily said, “I do like this coat, John. You should get me one.”

He chuckled against your skin. “Just wait till you’re a real Shelby someday.”

You sobered immediately and even John pulled back, scratching at the back of his neck. Apparently he hadn’t meant to admit those future plans.

“Someday? You mean it?”

He gave a small smile. “Yeah.”

Your heart soared and you kissed him hard. The two of you had exchanged ‘i-love-yous’ months ago and while you knew you wanted to marry him, you held no expectations. So you were even more confused when John pulled back from the kiss.

“_Fuck it_,” he murmured, brushing a hand along your cheek. “I don’t even have a fuckin’ ring yet, but will you marry me?”

You didn’t let him get down onto his knee before you were pulling him up and kissing him again.

“Yes! God yes.”

He pulled you into a hug and the two of you stood there, happily breathing in the moment. Cupping your face, John took a good look at his informal bride-to-be. You knew one thing he loved about you was how you relentlessly teased him, so you didn’t let the opportunity pass.

“Me wearing the coat really _does_ do something to ya, hm?”

You weren’t wearing the coat for long after that.


End file.
